


More of the Kidfic AU - 7

by Tieleen



Series: More of the Kidfic AU [7]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, part 2 of the Kidfic AU series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete gives up on logic and turns back to mashing the potatoes. “You two make Ryan sad all the time, Frank.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	More of the Kidfic AU - 7

Frank comes home from school on Tuesday, Pete’s one short work day of the week, and asks, “Dad, is it wrong to hit girls?”

Pete doesn’t know why he’s never prepared for these questions. Where’s Gerard when you need him? “Um,” he says. “Depends on if it’s a fair fight, I guess?” In his own defense, it’s not like he ever had to deal with this sort of thing with the older ones.

Frank considers this. “Does it count as a fair fight if she’s eighteen?”

Pete stares at him.

“Does it count as a fair fight if she’s a hockey player and can kick his ass? Dad,” Victoria complains, “Frank’s an idiot.”

“Don’t insult your brother,” Pete says dutifully, “and if you have to, find something that’s at least true.” One day he’s going to regret that one, he already knows it.

“It’s not like she even _did_ anything to Ryan,” Victoria tells Frank, ignoring this completely.

“She made him sad,” Frank says stubbornly.

Pete gives up on logic and turns back to mashing the potatoes. “You two make Ryan sad all the time, Frank.” He didn’t, actually, realize Ryan was sad, whatever level of emotion that’s supposed to mean; thinking back, he’d been shut in his room all evening the day before and he’d been pretty quiet at dinner, but that’s not exactly abnormal. Pete usually takes a few days of something like that to trip the alarms.

Frank hops on the counter and glares at him, which isn’t, Pete feels, entirely warranted. “We’re allowed.”

“Ugh,” Victoria says, before Pete can point out he isn’t sure Ryan agrees with this statement (not that Frank isn’t, by all laws of the universe ever, correct). “Boys are _stupid_.”

Well, he did tell her to pick something that was true.

On the other hand, “Didn’t I get called to your school last year because you bit Mike Kennerty so hard they thought he’d have to get stitches?” He inquires politely. “And aren’t you still grounded for that, by the way?”

The look on Victoria’s face says she’s experiencing anew the vast scope of the injustice in the world. “No. We traded it for a month and missing the October Fall show.”

“Oh,” Pete says, remembering. “Bad trade there.”

“And that’s not even the same,” Victoria says, shaking off the horror. “He pushed Frank off the jungle gym, not somehow made him cry _with his brain_.”

“You’re too little to get this,” Frank says, with extreme dignity.

That’s pretty much how Pete finds out that he’s a beat character in a soap opera. Well, he’s had his suspicions before, really.


End file.
